Pink Tape
by RapKwon
Summary: Pink Tape jika diterjemahkan memiliki dua arti. Pertama, adalah selotip merah muda, yang akan merekatkan dua hati yang berjodoh. Kedua, adalah kaset perekam merah muda, yang akan menyimpan semua kenangan cinta dua hati yang tak bisa bersatu. Dan Jongin, dengan beraninya meminta terjemahan pertama tadi kepada teman barunya yang sudah memiliki pacar. KaiSoo!GS. Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**PINK TAPE**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Lenght : Drabble

Cast : EXO

Inspired by : FX's Pink Tape naration

**Sumarry:**

**Pink Tape **jika diterjemahkan memiliki dua arti. Pertama, adalah selotip merah muda, yang akan merekatkan dua hati yang berjodoh. Kedua, adalah kaset perekam merah muda, yang akan menyimpan semua kenangan cinta dua hati yang tak bisa bersatu.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Cinta dalam keabadian sekalipun memiliki kekurangan. Setelah pertemuan dua orang yang berjodoh, akan ada penguatan cinta. Jiwa mereka berputar dalam kegilaan, kecemasan, kekosongan, dan khayalan akan saat kebersamaan yang akankah abadi selamanya. Aku terperangkap oleh cintanya. Hingga tubuhku bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya dan menahan semua kata yang hendak kukatakan."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Anak baru itu tampan sekali!" Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan pulpennya dan menoleh kebelakang. Dua orang gadis sedang duduk manis dibangkunya sembari mengobrol dan tertawa kecil.

"Minseok-ah, Baekhyun-ah, siapa yang kalian maksud?" Kyungsoo menaikkan dagunya, meminta penjelasan.

Dua gadis itu saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi wajah kaget. Mereka menanyakan bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tahu jika mereka sedang membicarakan seseorang. Kyungsoo pun memutar bola matanya dengan bosan sebelum menjawab kalau dua anggota klub menyanyi itu memiliki suara yang cukup keras hingga dia bisa tahu pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas.

"Itu, si anak baru di kelas kita. Yang benar saja kalau kau tidak tahu, Do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun berbisik dengan kedua sudut alis mengerut tanda sebal akan keacuhan temannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. Sebagai pemegang ranking satu selama dua tahun berturut-turut, Kyungsoo memang lebih rajin dari siswa kebanyakan karena tanggung jawab di pundaknya adalah mempertahankan nilai terbaiknya yang selalu menduduki posisi atas dari seluruh siswa seangkatannya di Star Museum High School. Itu adalah tugas berat hingga gadis itu tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

Minseok mendecak sembari menarik dagu Kyungsoo kearah seseorang yang duduk dipojok belakang, jauh dari tempat mereka yang bangkunya berada di depan meja guru. Mata Kyungsoo melihat sosok pemuda yang dimaksud teman-temannya sedang berbicara dengan siswa lain. Pemuda berkulit cokelat dengan sepasang mata kucing yang sayu dan rambut hitam yang berkilau.

"Itu murid barunya, Kim Jong In, tapi dia meminta dipanggil Kai saja. Bagaimana, kami benar kan?" Minseok tersenyum puas melihat Kyungsoo yang seakan terpaku melihat pemuda itu.

"Tidak, kalian salah. Dia tidak tampan. Biasa saja." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Minseok yang menaungi dagunya sebelum berbalik dan kembali mengerakkan pulpennya diatas kertas.

Baekhyun dan Minseok memandangi Kyungsoo dengan mulut membulat dan mata melotot dramatis. Minseok berbisik tentang apa mata Kyungsoo bermasalah, yang segera dibalas Baekhyun dengan kalimat panjang yang terdengar jelas ditelinga orang yang mereka bicarakan.

"Pacar Kyungsoo kan Kris-sunbaenim yang sangat tampan itu, maka wajar jika dia menganggap pemuda seperti Kai biasa. Seleranya ternyata sangat tinggi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring mendengarnya, sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan lebih cepat. Mengukirkan tinta hitam diatas permukaan putih kertas.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Kyungsoo segera keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Minseok yang mengajaknya ke kantin bersama. Gadis berambut hitam itu menuju kelas pacarnya dengan buku ditangan dan sebotol minuman. Tepat sekali, pemuda tampan yang dia cari berada di depan pintu kelasnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, memanggil nama pemuda jangkung itu dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati sang pacar.

"Ah, Soo-baby, apa kau sudah makan siang?" Kris mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, itu nanti saja. Oppa, bisakah kau mengajariku Matematika? Shim-seonsaengnim baru saja memberikan materi ini, tapi ada banyak yang belum kupahami. Jebal..." Kyungsoo menangkupkan kedua tangan didepan wajahnya dengan dua mata bulat yang menatap Kris dengan memelas seperti anak anjing.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan belajar dimana, kelasku?" Kris berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak kalap dan mencubiti pipi tembam Kyungsoo sekarang juga berkat ekspresi wajahnya yang keterlaluan menggemaskan.

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo melihat sekitar dengan cepat. "Dibangku bawah pohon itu saja, mumpung tidak ada orangnya. Kajja Oppa!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kris untuk segera ketempat yang tadi ditunjuknya. Gadis dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu memang memiliki semangat yang luar biasa dalam bidang pelajaran.

Kris tersenyum dan menurut saja dengan keinginan pacarnya yang kecil itu. Gadis dengan sifat tertutup pada orang asing dan ambisi yang kuat. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, Kris jadi heran bagaimana bisa dia berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo, adik kelasnya yang dianggap abnormal karena bisa menduduki peringkat pertama dari sekian ratus siswa seangkatannya selama empat semester.

Kyungsoo tidaklah sepopuler Luhan si Barbie China, Yixing si trainee agensi ternama bersuara emas atau Tao si model. Kyungsoo hanya dikenal berkat kepandaiannya, itu saja. Namun dalam segala keterbatasan, gadis yang setinggi ujung hidungnya itu mampu menjadi gadis yang paling lama berkencan dengannya, yaitu dalam kurun waktu satu tahun. Berawal dari pertemuan biasa di klub sekolah sampai acara makan malam yang romantis, semua hal yang telah mereka lewati bersama berhasil membuahkan perasaan dihati keduanya.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Didepan pohon yang menaungi Kris dan Kyungsoo belajar ada lapangan sepak bola sekolah. Tanah lapang dengan lapisan rumput hijau lembut itu sedang digunakan oleh sekelompok namja bermain bola. Mereka adalah namjadeul yang sekelas dengan Kyungsoo, hanya saja gadis itu terlalu fokus dalam deretan angka logaritma hingga tak sempat untuk sekedar menyapa temannya.

Para pemuda itu larut akan permainannya, sampai salah seorang melakukan tendangan luar biasa hingga bolanya terlempar keluar dari lapangan dan menggelinding menuju pohon. Sebagai pelaku, tentu saja Kai harus bertanggung jawab dan pemuda itu kini sedang berlari menuju bolanya.

Terengah-engah, namja tampan itu tersenyum kecil saat bola sudah berada ditangannya. Sebelum kembali, matanya sempat menangkap pemandangan Kyungsoo menaruh pensil dibelakang telinganya seperti arsitek. Kai terkekeh, karena dimatanya Kyungsoo terlihat lucu. Dia menggeleng pelan dan segera berlari menuju teman-temannya yang sudah meraung-raung meminta bola.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Untuk tugas kali ini, kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, yeoja dengan namja. Pembagiannya silahkan diatur sendiri, setelah itu tulis nama kelompok kalian di papan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya diatas kertas. Dia memang selalu santai jika mendapat tugas berkelompok, karena biasanya anak lain yang akan datang dan meminta dirinya menjadi anggota. Belum pernah sekalipun seorang Do Kyungsoo meminta teman sekelasnya untuk belajar atau berkelompok bersama.

"Soo-ya, kau tidak mencari kelompok? Semua anak sudah menuliskan nama kelompok mereka." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dari belakang sebelum menunjuk kearah papan.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat papan dengan mata membulat. Sejak tadi belum ada yang mengajaknya berkelompok sementara hampir semua anak sudah memiliki kelompok. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal sembari memutar badannya ke belakang menghadap Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Kau dan Minseok berkelompok dengan siapa?"

"Aku tentu bersama Chanyeolie, dan Minseok bersama Jongdae." Baekhyun menunjuk Minseok yang tengah mengobrol bersama seorang namja menggunakan dagunya.

Ah, tentu saja mereka berkelompok dengan pacar masing-masing, batin Kyungsoo. Jika saja Kris sekelas dengannya, pasti dia tidak perlu repot begini. Sembari memandangi papan, Kyungsoo berusaha menemukan satu orang namja yang belum memiliki kelompok.

"Eh, tak ada nama Kim Jong In."

"Berarti dia belum punya kelompok. Baguslah! Ayo, sekarang pergilah ke tempat duduknya dan bicarakan padanya." Baekhyun berusaha menyemangati Kyungsoo. Dari dua gadis yang agak dekat dengannya, hanya Baekhyun yang memiliki hati yang baik dan tingkah menyenangkan.

Gadis berambut pirang itu memanglah moodmaker kelas bersama pacarnya, Chanyeol –yang sama-sama bawel dan lucu-. Sedangkan si gadis berambut hitam panjang lebih acuh dan diam persis seperti pacarnya, Jongdae.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo bangkit dan menuju bangku Kai yang jauh di pojok belakang. Saat tiba, mata Kyungsoo yang dasarnya memang besar makin melebar mendapati satu-satunya harapannya untuk berkelompok sedang tiduran dengan earphone putih menyumpal lubang telinganya.

"Jongin-ssi!" Kyungsoo melepaskan earphone tadi sembari menaikkan volume suaranya hingga sang pemilik earphone terbangun.

Kai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, sebelum membalas salam Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tanpa dosa. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan malas sebelum menunjuk papan. Kai mengikuti arah jari yeoja itu, kemudian menggumamkan huruf 'O'.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkelompok? Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa selain kau dan aku."

"Kenapa kau tidak berkelompok dengan pacarmu saja?" Ujar Kai santai. "Saat istirahat tadi, aku melihatmu belajar bersama namja berambut pirang dan kurasa, saat belajar dengannya kau menjadi sangat serius." Dan manis, lanjut Kai dalam hati

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Dari ukuran tubuhnya saja bukankah terlihat jelas kalau dia adalah kakak kelas. Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Kau mau atau tidak?" Kyungsoo mulai tidak sabaran.

"Soal ukuran tubuh, bisa saja kau yang terlalu kecil atau kekurangan makan. Dan, beginikah caramu meminta seseorang menjadi anggota kelompok? Hmm, pantas saja kau belum mendapatkan kelompok sementara yang lain sudah." Kai tersenyum miring sembari merebahkan kepala diatas lengannya yang bertumpu pada meja.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Baru kali ini dia menemukan seorang namja yang memainkan kata-kata dan membuatnya sebal sendiri. Jika masih ada satu saja namja selain Kai yang belum memiliki kelompok, Kyungsoo bersumpah untuk tidak akan meminta namja ini menjadi kelompoknya. Namun kenyataan yang ada malah sebaliknya.

"Jongin-ssi, maukah kau menjadi kelompokku? Tolong?" Ujar Kyungsoo tidak yakin dengan nada sedikit lebih lembut.

Kai menegakkan kepalanya, memegangi dagunya dengan pose berpikir, lalu mengangguk.

"Ke rumahku sepulang sekolah."

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kyungsoo adalah tipe siswa yang tidak suka pergi bermain sepulang sekolah, karena dia tak suka diomeli saat ketahuan atau mengotori seragam yang dia cuci sendiri karena menurutnya, mencuci adalah pekerjaan yang melelahkan. Tapi sekarang, tipenya berubah.

Kai bilang kerumahnya ternyata bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas, melainkan untuk melihat namja itu mengerjakan aktivitas sehari-hari. Kyungsoo hanya duduk, sementara Kai masuk kekamarnya untuk ganti baju, lalu keluar dan bermain dengan anjingnya, menonton video latihan dance dan bermain game. Kemana penghuni rumah ini yang lain, batin Kyungsoo nelangsa.

"Hey, aku kemari untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita, bukannya untuk menonton semua kegiatanmu yang sama sekali tidak menarik bagiku."

Kai melirik Kyungsoo sebentar, sebelum kembali fokus pada tabletnya. Kyungsoo penasaran dan mengintip, untuk kemudian memutar bola matanya saat tahu bahwa yang membuat Kai seperti orang autis adalah permainan girly semacam Family Restaurant.

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tugas dalam keadaan perut kosong." Gumam Kai sembari menggoreng Chicken Deluxe dan segera berpindah ke pesanan lain yang berisi sepiring Carrot Salad. Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit saat Kai berhasil menyelesaikan semua pesanan dengan akuransi seratus persen. Dia saja seringkali menggosongkan ayam dan memberantakan mayonaisenya.

"Tapi kau bisa memikirkan strategi memainkan permainan itu. Lagipula, kenapa kau tidak beli saja dari tadi? Atau sekalian saja makan masakan yang ada didalam mainanmu." Kyungsoo mendecak sebal.

"Jika kau memasakkan sesuatu untukku, aku pastikan tugas kita akan selesai tepat sebelum jam lima."

Kyungsoo melihat arloji di pergelangannya. 4.15. Memasak mungkin hanya butuh seperempat jam dan tugas Kim-seonsaengnim untuk membuat komik mini sebanyak satu lembar kertas A2 tidak mungkin selesai dalam setengah jam. Tapi Kyungsoo rasa, Kai tidak mungkin asal bicara. Kalaupun tidak, dia ingin sekali rasanya bisa menghina Kai jika namja itu gagal mewujudkan perkataannya sendiri. Dan rasa penasaran itu, menuntun Kyungsoo untuk bangkit dan nanyakan dimana dapurnya. Dengan senang hati Kai menunjuk sebuah pintu, Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan segera menuju kesana.

Kai memandangi kepergiannya sambil tersenyum lembut, dengan jemari menyentuh opsi '_create your own recipe'_, dia memilih gambar es krim stroberi dan meletakkannya sebanyak dua buah di piring. Dilanjutkan dengan sebuah cherry yang dia letakkan diantara dua es krim tadi. Dibawah dua gunungan es krim itu, Kai menambahkan krim sebanyak lima persen dan menambahkan meses putih diatasnya sebagai bahan terakhir. Setelah mendapat pujian dari sang koki, Kai mengetikkan beberapa huruf didalam kolom '_Give Your Dish A Name'_.

"Kim-Cutie-Kyungsoo."

Dalam kejadian seperti ini, Kai bisa saja memang benar-benar tidak tahu nama marga Kyungsoo atau malah sengaja menggantinya dengan nama marganya. Apa maksud dan tujuannya, Kai hanya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan itu dengan senyum.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Kyungsoo melirik Kai sembari memotong kecil makanannya.

Kai mengacungkan ibu jarinya, sementara Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sembari memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya. Setelah bergelung selama sepuluh menit di dapur, dengan bahan makanan mentah yang cukup banyak sampai dia membatin betapa malasnya Kai hingga semua bahan itu menganggur dalam kulkas. Suasana hatinya menginginkan sesuatu yang pedas, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat Bulgogi. Dan bingo, sepertinya Kai menyukai masakannya.

"Harusnya kau lebih mandiri dengan mengolah bahan makanan di kulkas. Kalau semua itu dibiarkan membeku terlalu lama juga tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Kyungsoo mengunyah dan menatap Kai dengan ujung alis mengerut hingga Kai _–lagi lagi- _tertawa karena lucu.

"Aku namja. –"

"Chanyeol, pacar Baekhyun, juga namja. Tapi dia bisa memasak bahkan lebih baik dariku."

Kai skak mat. Dia hanya mengangguk sembari mengatakan bahwa dia mungkin akan melakukannya jika ada waktu luang. Mereka pun kembali larut dalam makanannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana? Aku memegang kata-katamu soal pulang jam lima, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah lima." Kyungsoo menunjuk arlojinya dan menatap Kai dengan mata menyipit. "Kita dapat tugas menggambar komik mini dalam kertas A2."

"Hmm..., temanya?" Kai mengeluarkan pensil dan mengangkat kertas dihadapannya.

"Hmm..., salah belajar. Misalkan, karakter utamanya belajar bahasa inggris untuk ulangan besok, tapi ternyata di keesokan hari mata pelajaran yang diujikan malah matematika. Kurasa tema itu sangat langka."

Kai menggumam 'boleh juga' sembari menggambar garis disepanjang tepi kertas. Kyungsoo hanya sebagai pengamat dengan kata hati yang terus mengoceh tentang lama waktu yang dibutuhkan namja berkulit gelap ini menyelesaikan semuanya.

Pandangan Kai hanya tertuju pada kertasnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia terus menggoreskan ujung pensilnya menjadi lengkungan dan area gelap yang harmonis. Dia menggambar karakter utamanya_ –yang seorang yeoja- _dengan mata bulat dan kelopak mata besar sehingga mata itu terlihat sayu sekaligus menggemaskan. Goresan tebal dia sematkan sebagai rambut pendek sebahu. Sejauh ini Kyungsoo melihat gambaran Kai cukup bagus dan...

"Mirip denganku?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau." Kai melirik Kyungsoo dengan sinis hingga Kyungsoo tak tahan untuk tak melemparnya dengan penghapus.

Dugaan Kyungsoo tidak salah juga. Dalam satu kelas _–bahkan satu sekolah-_ hanya Kyungsoo yang memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan mata bulat yang juga terlihat sayu disaat bersamaan. Banyak gadis lain yang berambut hitam pendek, bermata bulat dan bermata sayu. Tapi tidak ada yang memiliki tiga hal itu sekaligus seperti yeoja ini.

Tenggelam dalam lamunannya, jarum jam menjadi berputar lebih cepat. Lima menit lagi tepat pukul lima dan Kai malah bermain menyusun penghapus dengan alat tulis lain.

"Jongin-ssi, kau sudah selesai?"

Kai mendecak, lalu memberikan kertas besar yang sudah digulung rapi. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis, membukanya, untuk kemudian terkejut dan terkena batunya.

"Selesai, beserta dialognya? Omona..."

"Dan ini bahkan belum pukul lima. Jadi, sudah kubuktikan padamu. Seorang Kim Jong In tidak pernah melanggar perkataannya sendiri. Walau sebenarnya, aku yakin kau sangat ingin aku gagal menyelesaikan ini tepat waktu, bukan begitu?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan segera memukul kepala Kai menggunakan gulungan kertas. Merasa urusannya telah selesai, Kyungsoo segera membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan berpamitan pulang.

"Ya, tunggu dulu Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo baru memakai satu sepatu saat Kai buru-buru menghampirinya. "Jika besok komik mini kita mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai imbalannya? Secara, kau hanya memberi ide tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga sedikitpun."

Kyungsoo baru sadar. Lagipula, dia punya alasan kenapa tidak ikut bekerja, karena gambarannya sangat buruk sehingga dia tak mau mengambil resiko yang menjelekkan nilai. Dia kira Kai dengan senang hati mengerjakan semuanya, ternyata, ada udang dibalik batu.

"Ck, memangnya kau mau apa?"

Kai mengerutkan bibirnya kesamping sembari melirik kearah dinding seakan mencari ide. "Bagaimana kalau, kau beri aku Pink Tape?"

"Ha?"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Hasil karya Kim Jong In dan Do Kyungsoo sangat bagus! Temanya unik, desainnya juga menarik. Komik mini mereka mendapat nilai tertinggi, 98. Selamat!"

Seluruh kelas bertepuk tangan sesuai intruksi guru seni yang kegirangan melihat karya Kai. Minseok dan Baekhyun berkali-kali menyelamati Kyungsoo, tapi yeoja itu malah tampak bingung. Memberanikan diri melirik ke belakang, Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berpacu saat bertemu pandang dengan Kai, yang menatapnya dalam dengan bibir yang bergerak, mengatakan sesuatu.

'Jangan lupa Pink Tape nya.'

"Jongin-ssi, kau benar-benar orang paling aneh yang pernah kutemui!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Bukan ini yang kumaksud, _pintar_." Kai memandang datar pada bulatan selotip merah muda yang disodorkan Kyungsoo padanya dengan wajah polos. Dan kata terakhirnya sukses membuat Kyungsoo merengut karena tersindir.

"Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, benda ini masih bernama selotip, Jongin-ssi."

"Maksudku bukan secara harfiah." Kai mengambil selotip itu dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya. "Pink Tapejika diterjemahkan memiliki dua arti. Pertama, adalah selotip merah muda, yang akan merekatkan dua hati yang berjodoh. Kedua, adalah kaset perekam merah muda, yang akan menyimpan semua kenangan cinta dua hati yang tak bisa bersatu."

"Darimana kau dapat kata-kata itu?" Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik mendengarkan kalimat sesakral itu dari mulut seorang siswa yang hobi tidur seperti Kai.

"Entahlah, aku hanya asal bermain dengan kata-kata bahasa inggris." Kai mengedikkan bahunya cuek. "Apa sekarang kau sudah paham?"

Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat kembali ucapan Kai, mengangguk pelan saat memahami sedikit dan melotot dramatis saat memahami keseluruhannya.

"Kau ingin bersamaku?"

"Secara harfiah, iya."

Jawaban santai Kai membuat Kyungsoo gemas untuk memukul kepala belakangnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, huh? Jelas-jelas kau hanya anak baru yang belum lama disini, kau sudah tahu kalau aku memiliki pacar seorang kakak kelas dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu." Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan tidak mau tahu.

"Kalau aku bodoh, tidak mungkin nilai hasil kerja kelompok kita menjadi yang tertinggi, So-ya. Ya, aku memang anak baru, tapi kurasa itu tidak jadi masalah. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia benar-benar pacarmu, dalam hati kukira dia kakakmu, karena kalian sama sekali tidak serasi. Dan soal yang terakhir, aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku." Kai mengatakan semuanya dengan lancar hingga Kyungsoo membuka mulut seperti sapi.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Continued when the reviews satishfied

Sincerely,

RapKwon

27 Apr. 14


	2. Chapter 2

**PINK TAPE**

Author : RapKwon

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Lenght : Series

Cast : EXO

Inspired by : FX's Pink Tape naration

Sumarry : Pink Tapejika diterjemahkan memiliki dua arti. Pertama, adalah selotip merah muda, yang akan merekatkan dua hati yang berjodoh. Kedua, adalah kaset perekam merah muda, yang akan menyimpan semua kenangan cinta dua hati yang tak bisa bersatu.

ps : Senangnya banyak yang review xD

Ini unik? Manis? Gemesin? Greget? Kayak authornya banget #ketawa lucu (?)

Maaf ya lanjutnya lama, soalnya jujur aja gue sebenernya ga ada niatan buat lanjut TAPI, berhubung kalian pada nungguin dan memohon dengan amat sangat ya udah ini gue usahain

Ayo bilang apa ke gue? _(Readers : Makasih jurig -_-)_ Wokeh, sama-sama.

**Chapter 02 :**

**Step**

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Menemukan bahwa ada seorang pemuda gila yang dengan penuh percaya diri meminta komitmen dengan dalih _Pink Tape_ padanya sementara dia sedang menjalin komitmen dengan pemuda lain membuat Kyungsoo spaneng. Dia mendadak susah tidur dan takut untuk sekedar menatap orang lain menggunakan matanya sendiri secara langsung. Karena kontak matalah, yang pertama kali membuat Kai jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Dia adalah pacar seorang kakak kelas yang sangat tampan dan produk impor dari Kanada bernama Kris Wu, jadi menerima penawaran Kai yang tidak masuk akal sama saja dengan menjelekkan nama baik dan hubungan baiknya dengan pemuda blasteran itu. Meski selama ini dia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya kepada Kris karena sama sekali tidak pernah muncul getaran menakjubkan saat mereka bersama. Hanya saja, memiliki Kris sama dengan sekotak harta karun baginya. Kepintaran Kris adalah emas batangan dan keuangan pemuda tinggi itu adalah berlian murni yang akan sangat berguna bagi Kyungsoo di masa depan kelak.

Secara tidak langsung, Kyungsoo hanya menjadikan Kris sebagai investasi dan dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa yang dia lakukan termasuk kejahatan di bidang perasaan.

Demi menjaga apa yang telah dia miliki, Kyungsoo sempat memikirkan beberapa ide untuk melarikan diri dari situasi rumit ini.

Pertama, pindah sekolah.

Namun belum sampai tiga detik Kyungsoo mengatakannya pada diri sendiri, dia sudah menjerit histeris dan menyerukan kata _'no way'_. Semua perjuangannya untuk mempertahankan posisi ranking satu selama empat semester ini akan sia-sia kalau seperti itu. Juga, sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas sehingga mengundurkan diri sama saja dengan bunuh diri. SM School adalah sekolah terbaik yang dekat dengan rumahnya dan dia sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan teman-temannya.

Kedua, meminta Kai dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Lima detik kemudian, Kyungsoo pula yang menghembuskan napas lelah dan menggeleng. Sekolah besar itu bukan milik ayahnya seperti di drama-drama sehingga dia tidak bisa bertindak seenak perutnya.

Tiga, bersikap seakan tidak mengenal Kai.

"Baiklah, sepertinya hanya ini yang bisa dicoba!" Kyungsoo berbicara sendiri sembari memandangi bayangan cantiknya di cermin. Berharap, semoga statusnya sebagai _'Pacar Kris Wu'_ tidak akan lenyap hanya karena kehadiran sekumpulan molekul tidak jelas bernama _'Kim Jong In'_.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Datang paling pagi adalah kebiasaan baik yang sudah Kyungsoo jalani selama dua tahun kehidupannya menjadi siswa SM School. Udara di pagi hari sangat menyejukkan paru-paru dan jalanan yang lenggang begitu enak untuk dilihat. Selain itu, kelebihan lain dari datang lebih awal adalah kesunyian kelas yang membuat pikiran lelahnya beristirahat sejenak dalam lantunan lagu dari _earphone_nya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka, jika pemuda yang sejak kemarin menjadi alasan atas kesusahannya memejamkan mata sekarang tengah mengikuti kebiasaan baiknya pula.

Kai, sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama lagu di ponselnya dengan luwes seakan seluruh kelas ini adalah ruang latihan menari miliknya. Tubuh tinggi dalam balutan kulit cokelat yang manis itu terlihat ribuan kali lebih mengesankan saat menari dengan indah dan harmonis.

Ajaibnya, lagu yang menjadi penuntun Kai dalam bergerak adalah lagu kesukaan Kyungsoo. Berjudul 'What Is Love', dan dinyanyikan oleh boyband kesukaannya, EXO. Ini hanya kebetulan, batin Kyungsoo optimis. Kebetulan yang menyebalkan, lanjutnya gemas.

"Kim Jongin..." Suara Kyungsoo lebih seperti menggeram berkat mulutnya yang mengatup.

Suara alas sepatu yang menghentak membuyarkan konsentrasi Kai hingga pemuda itu mendecak sebal. Sembari mematikan lagu diponselnya, dia menoleh pada sumber keributan yang ternyata kini malah membuat keributan di jantungnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo-ya!"

"Kau –" Tanpa membalas salam Kai, gadis itu menunjuk pemuda yang sama dengan sengit dan rengutan sebal di bibirnya. "- Kenapa meniru kebiasaanku, ha?!"

"Aku tidak." Kai menggeleng santai sembari mengusap peluh yang menuruni pelipisnya.

"Kau ya! Yang biasanya datang pagi hanya aku, jadi, tolong jangan menirunya. Mengerti?" Menurunkan nada bicaranya, Kyungsoo menghirup napas panjang saat dirinya hampir meledak dalam kemarahan yang tidak sopan.

"Tidak, Nona Sempurna yang menjadi pemegang ranking satu selama empat semester." Kai menggeleng tanpa dosa dengan suara napasnya yang terengah. Menari di pagi hari ternyata cukup melelahkan dan beruntungnya, tadi dia melupakan sarapan.

"Apa salahnya datang pagi? Toh ini bukan sekolahmu, dan seluruh waktu yang kumiliki juga bukan milikmu sehingga kau tidak akan bisa mengaturnya."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan mata menyipit, sebelum menggeleng perlahan dengan urat lehernya yang mencekung akibat menahan rasa kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu jika nanti tidak akan mengerti."

Teringat rencana ketiganya, gadis itu memilih untuk mengabaikan sang siswa tukang tidur hobi menari dan mendudukkan tubuh di bangkunya sendiri. Jarum jam paling pendek masih berdiam di antara angka enam dan lima, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran pertama masih lama untuk dimulai. Daripada membuang waktu dengan membatin betapa menyebalkannya seorang Kim Jongin atau menenangkan diri namun tak berhasil, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan sebuah buku matematika dan mempraktekkan pengajaran Kris kemarin.

Semua konsentrasi dan pergerakan pensilnya mendadak berhenti berkat kehadiran seorang pengganggu tepat disampingnya.

"Biar kutebak –" Tanpa permisi atau basa-basi lain, Kai menarik kursinya agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. "- Kau ingin menenangkan diri dengan suasana sepi karena otakmu lelah belajar, begitu?"

Kyungsoo melotot horror, dan tanpa sengaja menekan ujung arang pensilnya diatas kertas hingga patah.

"Bagaimana kau –" Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo telah melanggar pantangannya sendiri. Kedua matanya menatap tepat pada mata Kai hingga pemuda itu terdiam. Raut wajah penasaran yang Kyungsoo pasang terlalu menggemaskan bagi Kai, sungguh!

"Matamu mengatakan semuanya sebelum bibirmu melakukannya." Dengan tawa renyah, Kai menggunakan jari telunjuknya mendorong bibir Kyungsoo agar jarak diantara wajah mereka sedikit menjauh.

Pipi Kyungsoo memanas berkat sentuhan singkat itu. Dadanya kembali berdebar seperti kemarin. Seperti saat Kai meminta _Pink Tape_ darinya.

"Enyah kau, Kim Jongin menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

"Piket, Do Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun mengaum seperti singa pemarah saat mendapati nama Kyungsoo dalam daftar piket hari rabu namun si pemilik nama itu malah duduk manis bersama Minseok.

"Aku sudah, tapi tadi di rumahku." Jawab Kyungsoo santai sembari memfokuskan tatapannya pada buku matematika tadi.

Minseok hanya memandanginya dengan mata membulat sembari menggumam mungkinkah Kyungsoo setiap hari memakan buku matematika, jika melihat betapa mudahnya dia mengerjakan semua soal yang menyakiti mata itu.

Baekhyun menggerutu, menghampiri bangku Kyungsoo dengan langkah menghentak sebelum menyingkirkan buku setebal ibu jari dari wajah temannya. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat seseram mungkin, gadis bermata kecil itu mengancam akan membakar buku sialan tadi jika sang pemilik yang terlalu pintar tidak melaksanakan tugasnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk meski enggan karena tidak rela membiarkan bukunya ada ditangan Baekhyun si _anti_-Matematika. Akhirnya, dia pun mengambil sebuah sapu yang berdiri dibelakang pintu dan mulai membersihkan lantai kelas yang berdebu.

"Permisi."

Mendongak ke sumber suara, gadis ini mendecak sebal dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Lebih baik dia tidak lagi berdekatan atau bercengkrama dengan Kim Jongin atau seseorang akan mengatakan pada Kris bahwa dia berselingkuh.

Merasa diabaikan, Kai pun terus memanggil Kyungsoo yang sedang menyapu di bawah kursinya. Namun, gadis yang merasa dipanggil itu tetap bersikeras untuk pura-pura tuli dan malah memukul sepatunya dengan rambut kasar nan kaku milik tuan sapu.

"Kenapa, Kai-ya?" Chanyeol, pacar Baekhyun yang kebetulan duduk didepannya heran dengan tingkah Kai pagi ini. Dia sedang berbicara pada siapa, batinnya penasaran.

"Tidak ada. Kurasa, menjadi penghuni ranking satu selama empat semester membuat seseorang kehilangan fungsi telinganya." Kai mengedikkan bahunya dengan cuek.

"Aku tidak tuli, Kim Jongin!" Kesabaran Kyungsoo sudah habis hingga pertahanannya runtuh seketika berkat sindiran pedas tadi.

Kai dan Chanyeol tertawa sebelum ber _highfive_ , mengabaikan gadis cemberut pemegang sapu yang berada diantara mereka.

"Aku baru tahu kau bisa sebodoh ini, Kyungsoo-ya!" Chanyeol masih tertawa dengan ekspresi berlebihan sembari bertepuk tangan seperti penderita _sindrom_.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya heran sebelum menjatuhkan pandangannya kepada Kai. Yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti hanya pada dirinya. Ya, ini adalah hari ketiga mereka saling mengenal dan pemuda itu dengan mudah membuat gadis sempurna sepertinya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Tapi kau, adalah orang bodoh yang manis dan menggemaskan."

"Diamlah!" Kyungsoo yang selalu enggan terhanyut dalam rasa berdebar yang memalukan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan pukulan keras di kaki Kai menggunakan gagang sapu.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kris keluar dari kelasnya setelah bel berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Menghirup napas sedalam mungkin, pemuda itu dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Kyungsoo yang membuat koridor lebih berisik dengan hentakan sepatu dan suara hembusan napasnya yang hampir menyamai atlet lari marathon.

"Kenapa, Soo-baby?" Pemuda itu menatap gadis mungilnya dengan penasaran dan khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya sedang menghindari pengganggu, Oppa." Kyungsoo tersenyum polos seakan dia adalah makhluk tanpa dosa. Namun jika melirik keberadaan buku dan botol minum ditangannya, gadis ini segera berubah dari makhluk tanpa dosa menjadi makhluk pencari ilmu.

"Mau belajar lagi hari ini, Soo-baby?" Kris tersenyum kecil berkat sifat rajin berlebih yang dimiliki pacarnya.

"Tentu, Oppa!" Kyungsoo berseru dengan penuh semangat dan antusiasme yang menggemaskan. "Aku kesulitan dalam materi olahraga yang diajarkan Choi-seonsaengnim tadi."

Kris menghela napas panjang, sebelum tersenyum perih kepada Kyungsoo. Dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga tidak cukup cerdas dalam pelajaran mengolah tubuh dan materi seperti itu hanya akan dipahami dengan praktek dilapangan. Namun, Kyungsoo yang keras kepala dengan keinginan menggebu untuk belajar dengan manja menarik lengan pacarnya menuju lapangan agar mengajarkan semua yang ingin dia tahu. Hanya saja, orang yang dia tarik menolaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Soo-baby. Sungguh. Tak bisakah kau mencari seseorang yang lebih ahli?"

Kyungsoo memberengut dan menanyakan kenapa Kris setega itu padanya. Dan jawaban yang dia dapat malah membuatnya membatin betapa kakak kelas yang satu ini memiliki kepribadian yang unik dan sulit dimengerti oleh orang kebanyakan.

"Tadi aku tidak memakai tabir matahari."

Menepuk sebelah kepalanya dengan keras, Kyungsoo hanya menggumam betapa beruntungnya dia. Memiliki pacar lembek dan teman sekelas nekat yang membuatnya selalu marah. Untungnya, kedua pemuda itu memiliki ketampanan yang luar biasa. Hidup yang sempurna, bukan?

"Lalu, siapa yang kau maksud _'lebih ahli'_ tadi?" Kyungsoo berusaha memaafkan Kris dalam hati sembari mencari jalan keluar lain.

Kris memasang pose berpikir sembari mengabsen dalam hati siapa saja kenalannya yang memiliki kemampuan baik di bidang olahraga. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah sebuah nama yang menjadi kenalannya di Klub Bowling H sekaligus adik kelasnya di SM School ini.

"Kim Jong In adalah ahlinya, percayalah padaku! Dia menjadi _Raising Ace_ di Klub Bowling yang biasa kuhadiri setiap malam Minggu dan aku yakin, kemampuan olahraganya pasti hebat!" Kris memberikan semua ibu jari yang dia punya untuk menunjukkan betapa dia merekomendasikan Kai menjadi _'guru olahraga'_ bagi Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat itu melebar dengan tidak wajar, sebelum lehernya membuat kepalanya menggeleng keberatan. Bagaimana bisa kau memasukkan diriku ke kandang singa Kris Wu, Kyungsoo jadi tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Kris hari ini.

"Ah, kurasa kau malu, Baby!" Kris tersenyum gemas sembari mengusap pipi tembam Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut di kulitnya. "Ayo, aku antarkan kau kepadanya."

Dan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hanya akan menurut saat tangan-tangan besar Kris menggenggam tangannya untuk menemui dan meminta bantuan pada Kai.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

Kai sedang menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan _earphone_ putih tersayang sedang menyumpal lubang telinganya. Lantunan lagu lembut yang semula bukan gayanya _(karena dulu, yang biasa dia dengarkan adalah lagu-lagu dari girlband dengan member seksi dan cantik seperti 4Minute dan Sistar)_ mendadak memenuhi _tracklist_ di ponselnya. Dan semua itu berkat seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Kejeniusan Kai yang tersembunyi membuat Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari jika dia sedang diawasi oleh pemuda itu. Akun jejaring sosial yang beratas namakan _'Cooker Soo'_ sesungguhnya telah dibajak oleh Kai, hanya saja dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sehingga Kyungsoo tidak merasa curiga sama sekali. Dan dari sanalah, si pemuda karamel mengetahui apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh gadis yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Termasuk, kesukaan Kyungsoo akan boyband EXO dan lagu mereka.

'_Jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau harus belajar untuk menyukai apa yang dia suka juga. Karena jika dia tahu kau menyukai kesukaannya, pasti dia akan mulai berpikir untuk menyukaimu juga.'_ Begitulah bunyi status SNS yang baru Kai perbarui beberapa menit lalu. Meski sedang tiduran, tangan-tangannya yang berada dibawah meja ternyata sedang memegangi ponsel dan membuka akun jejaring sosial miliknya sendiri.

"Dasar tukang tidur!" Baekhyun duduk dibangku pacarnya dengan _cupcake_ ditangan kanan dan kaleng kola di tangan kiri. Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil saat dagu gadisnya mengarah pada Kai, yang jika dilihat dari depan memang terlihat seperti sedang tidur pulas.

Tidak ada yang tahu, jika dibalik sosoknya yang terlihat gemar tidur dan acuh, tersimpan pribadi jenius yang memiliki kepandaian berlebih di bidang bahasa, teknologi dan bahkan seni. Hanya saja, Kai tidak memiliki cukup minat untuk menyombongkan dirinya dihadapan orang lain.

"Kim Jong In! Kau dipanggil oleh Kris-sunbaenim! Jadi, bangun dan usap bibirmu dari air liur!" Seru Baekhyun hingga Kai merasa telinganya mengalami dengungan menyakitkan.

"Ya, Byun Baek Hyun!" Kai melepas earphone nya dengan tatapan kesal pada gadis cantik yang sekarang malah sedang menertawainya. "Aku tidak berliur! Eh, Kris-sunbaenim? Siapa?"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri. Dia baru ingat jika status Kai masihlah anak baru dan tidak mengenal para kakak kelas tampan yang dia idolakan.

"Pacar Kyungsoo, yang rambutnya pirang, yang berasal dari Kanada, yang tampan –"

"Ya, ya! Teruslah membanggakan pemuda lain dihadapan pacarmu sendiri, Peri Byun." Chanyeol menyindir Baekhyun dengan bibir mencebik dan tatapan tidak suka.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meminta maaf pada Chanyeol hingga pemuda itu dengan mudahnya lumer dan mengatakan ya. Lalu, dia melanjutkan perkataannya kepada Kai yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"Dia menunggumu di depan kelas, bersama Kyungsoo."

Mata Kai segera membulat dengan penasaran dan rasa tertarik yang begitu tinggi. Otak rumitnya segera memikirkan ide-ide yang dapat membuatnya mencairkan hati Kyungsoo yang ternyata lebih dingin daripada Kutub Bumi.

.

.

.

KaiSoo

.

.

.

See you!

Udah tau masalahnya Kris sama SM? Gila ya, gue langsung nangis ga abis abis T_T. _He's my bias on EXO-M and i won't let him go :'(_ #nyanyi bareng Taylor Swift (?)

Gue asli nyalahin SM ya, apalagi Youngmin. GUE ASLI! #emosi berat

Semoga masalah mereka cepat selesai dan KRIS GA JADI KELUAR DARI EXO, AMIN! #doa bersama sebelas member EXO (?)

Eh Betewe, kan ada salah satu readernya Pink Tape _(itu kamu Chocoberry xD)_ yang request story ama gue. Biar adil, gue persilahkan kalian semua _(yang merasa reader gue)_ deh buat request story. Tapi sabar dikit ya, ide itu tidak akan muncul dengan terduga seperti kemunculan angkot yang pasti sepuluh menit sekali (?). Caranya :

- promo ini berlaku (?) bagi reader yang ngasih gue review di setiap Chapter salah satu FF gue. Misal, lu request tapi di FF ini yang lu review Cuma 1 Chapter, ya maaf ide lu ga gue terima :D

-tulis aja di kolom review, soalnya gue ga bisa online di PC lama-lama buat baca ide kalian. Mata gue rada =_=

- sebutin pair yang lu mau, tema cerita yang lu mau, sama ending yang lu mau. Klo ga ada ide, lu bisa nyebutin satu judul lagu / video / film yang pengen lu jadiin FF dengan cast yang elu kehendaki. BEBAS MAU CRACK PAIR ATO OFFICIAL :0

- ga semua ide bakalan gue wujudin, karena hidup ini harus memilih (?). Cuma yang sesuai dan langsung mengobarkan api imajinasi gue yang bakalan keterima. Dan bagi reader beruntung yang usulnya diterima, bakal gue PM dengan kata-kata yang panjang kayak pidato HarDikNas (?)

- FF request tadi bakal gue publish sesuai suasana hati gue (?)

Review dan request ditunggu!

WE ARE ONE! EXO OT12!

Sincerely,

RapKwon

17 Mei 2014

18.54


End file.
